Emerald's Pet Queens
by Starkiller141
Summary: Emerald is tired of getting mistreated by her boss, Cinder, and HER boss, Salem. Though the both of them being such beautiful women... Emerald figured something out. All she had to do was you her more secret mind altering powers and... well... does anyone like hypno? (and dom futa Emerald)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Been a good while hasn't it? Well I recently moved back into my college dorm and everyone knows how fun the first couple weeks back at school are.**

**Events take place before Vol 3 while everyone was still on break at their homes, though for Cinder and Emerald that means they're at Salem's Castle.**

On a normal day like any other, two beautiful and dangerous girls were walking out of a simple enough meeting with the queen of the grimm and her associates. Nothing too unusual was discussed in the meeting, discussions of how Roman Torchwick would play his part when the time came, how Adam Taurus had his men set up just outside of Vale, what kind of food they'd like their cook grimm to prepare for dinner later (people gotta eat right?) and few other things some of the prouder criminals wouldn't call important… but Emerald, the mind bender, was finding herself yet again tired of her treatment as a lowly, scum-written, and pathetic thief. She'd definitely have to relieve some stress with Cinder.

Just as the two beauties walked into Cinder's room, the green haired one turned to her 'boss' with an angry look on her face.

"Oh Emerald, what's with that nasty look? If you're not careful I may take that as a sign of disobedience." Cinder said with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"You just let Watts and Tyrion call me all those terrible names!" Emerald said aloud angrily

"I thought you-"

*SMACK*

Emerald slowly looked back to Cinder as the mint haired girl brought a hand to her now pain filled cheek.

"They were accurate. You are just a little street rat I picked up. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be laying in an alley, hopeful someone would be willing to take you behind a dumpster and pay for your company." Cinder said with a small sadistic chuckle and that all superior grin of her's.

Emerald just squinted her eyes at Cinder, rage clearly shown.

"Oh, well it looks like you want to do something. Well… try it~" Cinder said while still wearing that smirk of her's, though this time it quickly vanished when she saw Emerald put on a grin of her own.

All Emerald did next, was snap her fingers.

Instantly, Cinder's entire form… relaxed.

That fire in her eyes, that fire of resistance, that fire of pride that Emerald once admired, vanished. In its place… emptiness.

"On. Your. Knees." Emerald said with seemingly newfound confidence

Cinder immediately fell to her knees on the hard ground.

"Open. Your. Mouth."

Cinder obeyed instantly again and opened her mouth nice a wide with her tongue hanging out the front.

Emerald enjoyed the view of a completely submissive Cinder that was patiently waiting for her routine afternoon meal.

Not wanting to disappoint her slut, the hypnotist undid her belt, dropped her pants, and pulled out her 6 inch cock. Emerald quickly proceeded to shove her cock into her bitch of a boss's mouth and down her throat, instantly making Cinder gag beautifully.

"Oh man, has my cock missed its home." Emerald said while keeping her length entirely shoved down Cinder's throat, not even pumping in and out, just enjoying the warmth. Meanwhile she also played with her boss's slik black locks of hair as said boss absentmindedly choked on the long and thick cock in her throat.

The mint haired was more than content to just keep her length in the warm, wet, and somehow still tight, just letting her cock bask the heavenly place. She loved doing this, using Cinder's pretty little mouth as a cock sleeve for a few minutes before really getting started.

As to how this wonderfully sexy situation came to be is simple enough. Emerald had gotten fed up with her cruel treatment by the others some time ago and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it without some way to… unwind. However, there was a minor problem with that. The only person Emerald wanted to "unwind" with was one of the very people who was cruel to her, Cinder (duh).

Cinder had known about Emerald being a futa since the day they met, though her focus on the girl was quite specifically for Emerald's semblance was simply too useful on its own to pass up... Not that Emerald told anyone the truth of the extent of her abilities. To be general, Emerald could affect people's minds, make them see things that aren't there, or not see things that are there, but that was just the small things she could do. Emerald could also deeply affect people's minds if around them long enough to repeat words subliminally into people's heads. She could influence their actions permanently or have them fully believe something they were formerly against, but such permanent changes could only be installed after at least weeks of working on their minds. As such Emerald rarely made use of such abilities, formerly only having used it on some shops in the area she would frequent for easy food and maybe even bedding… but this was different from anything she had done before.

Emerald made the correct assumption from the start that with enough time she could wear down Cinder's willpower subconsciously, but what was truly ingenious on the mind mender's part was her final plan. She could have overruled Cinder personality entirely, making her would be former boss nothing more than her personal cum dump, but then there was Salem. The queen of the grimm would likely notice such a personality shift in her to-be-maiden, so rather than overtaking Cinder's mind completely, Emerald made it a light switch, one she could flip on and off as she pleased, all without anyone being the wiser.

With a literal snap of her fingers, Emerald could turn Cinder from bitch to her personal slut in an instant with other specific mind alterations in place. Such alterations were in the field of Cinder's mind filling in the gaps of time she was sucking off or getting fucked by her "subordinate" so not even she could suspect something was off. I was a dream to Emerald, having her normally bitchy boss as her slut, but it was becoming… not enough. It still wasn't 100% safe with eyes all over the castle except for the personal rooms and the constant degrading Emerald got from the others on a constant basis was simply too annoying. Emerald came to this conclusion several months ago and as such started to move on her primary target, Salem, but that's a tale for another time.

Where were we? Ah yes, Emerald loved restricting Cinder's airway with her cock, it gave her a sense of power over her boss that said woman would never allow. Emerald wasn't sure on how much "experience" Cinder had with deepthroating cock, not that the thief complained when she first learned the red-dressed beauty could easily keep her throat filled with cock for more than couple of minutes, though Emerald certainly intended on training her to keep it down longer.

Speaking of which, Emerald felt Cinder tap her thigh, signaling a request for air. Emerald looked down at her slave and soundlessly mouthed "No", so Cinder remained with her lips pressed against Emerald's crotch and her throat utterly filled with cock.

Not that Cinder was complaining.

Of course, one might argue in this state its she's not even Cinder as Cinder isn't known to be a cum addicted slut who eagerly obeys any and all commands given by her goddess Emerald. In fact, Cinder was soaking wet, her panties hardly containing a drop of her arousal as she more than happily throated Emerald's beyond delicious and addicting cock. It wasn't even just the taste of her goddess's rod, but the feeling of her own throat being so utterly… filled, had absolute pleasure rushing through her veins. The only reason Cinder even dared to tap her goddess was that she might pass out soon from lack of air and while she wouldn't mind in the slightest if Emerald continued to use her passed out body, the mint haired girl has made it known she loves to hear Cinder moan and scream like the slut she is and may want that later, but Cinder already realized how foolish it was to even raise a point like that. Her sex goddess Emerald knew what she wanted, all she had to do was be used, filled, and enjoy it.

Eventually Cinder started to gag hard on Emerald's shaft, though like the good slut she was, Cinder made sure to keep the cock deepthroated as she looked up to her goddess's eyes lovingly. Emerald simply smiled back down at her slave with a grin so sinister looking Cinder felt she was about to be devoured, of course that only turned the whore on more.

Emerald soon noticed Cinder's eyes starting to roll into her head from a lack of oxygen and placed a hand on the back of her slut's head and just as darkness began to overtake Cinder's vision, yet just before the living cum dump faded into unconsciousness with her throat happily filled with cock, Emerald quickly pulled her by her black hair. Suddenly Cinder was ripped off her goddess's magnificent length and was allowed to take in air as she also coughed up saliva and some pre-cum.

"Did you enjoy deepthroating my cock slut? ~" Emerald smugly asked

"*cough* Yes! *cough* I love the taste of your cock my goddess! *cough* I love the feeling of it filling my throat!" Cinder said with need clear in her voice

"Heh, of course you do." Emerald said before she let go of Cinder's hair and walked over to said bitch's bed before sitting down at its edge, pointing to her still hard and saliva covered cock

"Then get over here and give me a proper blowjob bitch."

Cinder immediately crawled over to her goddess on all fours like a good pet and quickly wrapped her lips back around Emerald's shaft, deepthroating it once again, only this time she was also allowed to pull back up, though she only did until the tip still remained in her mouth, then she would throat the fuckmeat again and repeat. Cinder was now enthusiastically bobbing her head up and down on her goddess's cock and was still getting even more aroused on her own by the oral act if the puddle of her own juices already forming between her legs was any indication.

Emerald placed one hand on the back of Cinder's bobbing head and eased her own back, so she was looking at the stone ceiling, taking in satisfied breaths as she simply enjoyed the mouth on her cock.

Not wanting to disappoint her goddess, Cinder gave everything she had to the blowjob. Of course, having her tongue constantly slide along the mind mending thief's shaft was just as enjoyable to Cinder as it was to Emerald herself since her mind had been quite generously molded to enjoy the taste and texture of the heavenly meat she was so eagerly sucking on.

"Mmmm, not bad slut, but start throating me faster, if you can make me cum in 1 minute, I'll fuck your whore pussy raw."

Such… incentive motivation completely enthralled Cinder's mind. She loved her mistress's cock in her throat, but to actually be graced with being fucked by her goddess threw Cinder into overdrive. The usually prideful woman was now bobbing her head even faster, throating the full 8-inches ever second it seemed, never even letting her tongue rest as her goddess's addicting cock deserved every bit of attention.

Emerald could already feel herself approaching the edge. She brought both her hands under her top and started groping herself for every bit of stimulation she could

Pre-cum had been leaking from Emerald's cock for some time already, all happily swallowed down of course, but now it was coming out faster and in larger quantities, that combined the twitching from Emerald's rod and Cinder knew her goddess was about to reward her with her favorite meal~

"Oh! Get ready bitch! I'm about to cum!" Emerald said as she stood off from the bed's edge so she could properly fuck Cinder's pretty face. With both hands on the back of Cinder's head, Emerald started bucking her hips forward like her life depended on it, moaning rather submissively, though Cinder was too busy to even notice as she was cumming herself and squirting right on to the stone floor in reaction to her goddess using her so thoroughly.

"You better swallow every drop cum slut!" Emerald roared out as buried her cock deep within her hypnotized sluts throat while shooting her load.

Even though Cinder was absorbed in her own world of bliss, subconsciously her body made sure to swallow down all of Emerald's jizz.

"*Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp*"

A few moments passed without any movement from either beauty, except Cinder's throat muscles as they continued to swallow and massage the phallic meat in her. Emerald simply basked in the moment and wet warmth surround her cock just as she had done before, only this time she made sure to listen for the audible gulps Cinder took, they were such a satisfying sound~

"Aaaaaa~... that was pretty… acceptable, slut." Emerald mockingly said as she pulled Cinder's head off her cock by her long black locks, though even such a small complement made the clearly cum-drunk slut smile proudly as droplets of semen slid down her chin.

"Now, as promised, get on the bed and spread them wide~" Emerald said letting go of Cinder's hair.

Cinder immediately ran and jumped onto her own nearby queen-sized bed, tossed her completely soaked panties to the side, laid down on her, easily grabbed her own legs and brought them to her head, a feat only doable thanks to her incredibly smooth and flexible body.

Despite Cinder still having her red dress on, Emerald could easily see her next hole to use, yet she took her time to approach Cinder as a to tease her so eager slave. Emerald soon found herself leaning above Cinder's bent over body and lined up her cock with the dripping slit begging for her attention.

"Now… how badly do you need it? ~"

"Oh, my goddess I need it sooo badly!"

"Is that it? ~"

"I-I need you in me! I need to feel your heavenly cock use my slut pussy!

"Once more~"

"Oh, Emerald please! Please fuck me! Please fill me with your cum!"

Just as Cinder finished her needy cry, Emerald thrusted downward and speared Cinder's quivering pussy with her rod.

Emerald immediately bit down on her bottom lip as she entered Cinder's tight velvety smooth snatch. It was a sensation the girl haired thief had not quite gotten used to yet, which she easily counted as a good thing. Just as moments prior, Emerald started pumping her hips back and forth with a self-satisfied fury.

For Cinder's part, she managed to certainly enjoy herself while putting on small show. The fiery beauty had her tongue hanging out like a panting dog while her eyes clearly wouldn't mind rolling up into her skull. The fucked-stupid look was now a staple for their fun time together and every time Emerald saw it, she couldn't help but feel an all-encompassing sense of total domination.

*Swaap!* *Smack!* *Swaap!* *Smack!* Were the only sounds heard throughout room as their hot and sweaty bodies slammed against each other, both craving the other's flesh against them ever more.

Cinder had orgasmed half a dozen times by now around her goddess's shaft and her body was starting feel it… though so could someone else and so a hand came down hard on Cinder's rear.

*SMACK!*

"Hey! Tighten up bitch, I'm getting close to letting you be filled with my jizz, but I won't unload in some loose bitch!" Emerald roared as she felt Cinder's pussy loosen around her cock.

"O-oh forgive me goddess!" Cinder screamed out in ecstasy

Emerald felt Cinder's folds tighten up moderately and continued to plow.

The two sweaty and sexy beauties were in this position for several minutes before Emerald was finally at her limit.

"Oh-oh fuck, here it comes bitch! Another load of jizz from your goddess! Into your slutty little pussy!" Emerald roared out as she unloaded into her brainwashed sex slave

"Oh yes goddess! Please fill me with your cum! Please use my slutty body however you like!" Cinder screamed as she felt the heavenly sensation that was Emerald unloading load after load of warm cum deep within her.

Emerald continued to pump in and out of Cinder's still eager pussy for several minutes, wanting to ride out the incredible feeling of Cinder's spasming pussy convulse around her cock. Cinder was Emerald's pet and soon, she wouldn't be the only one as Emerald had eyes on the true bitch that allowed the other to degrade her, Salem… she looked like she'd be a good deep-throater anyway~


	2. Salem's Willing Submission

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Yes, I know this isn't peace some of y'all been waiting for. I didn't want to rush the next chapter of "Mothers and Daughters" or "SHYBRCT" but I also wanted to put something out nonetheless.**

**ANYWAY, as usual I hope everyone enjoys this work and I'd be grateful just to hear about how much y'all liked it or if something was wrong I can fix or simply improve for future stories, but again, please, enjoy~**

* * *

Salem was feeling… fine. As she gazed out one of the large glass windows to the jagged red landscape that was dotted with ponds of black, all Salem could think about was how she felt as the end came closer into view. She knew her victory was at hand, Ozpin had grown weak and blind, not even being able to find the agents within his school, Lionheart was in her pocket, and the general was becoming more and more disillusioned with Ozpin himself. Soon, everything would be put into motion and she would have all the artifacts and the the ability to end all things… but the end of all things, the end of everyone on Remnant, including the end of herself wasn't the most motivating goal. She had only decided to go down this path out of rage, the burning, blinding rage she felt towards Ozpin, but like all fires, even her's had died down over the centuries and all that had been left… was ash, an emptiness. She still hated all things, hated it all for not hating Ozpin as much as she once did, but even that minor hate wasn't what fueled her to end all things, it was simply that there was nothing else she could do. Ending humanity was her way to hurt Ozpin and spit in the eyes of the god's one last time, the last two things she ever wanted done, the only two things she felt were worth her time.

So, there was no more red fiery hate within Salem, only empty grayness that continued her down this path.

….

However…

Recently there has been something that appeared recently that has made Salem feel somewhat better than fine on several occasions. Someone that has made dark queen feel… "less disappointed in all things" as she put it to herself. This someone was one of her subordinates subordinates as fun as that is to say.

Emerald Sustrai, the green haired illusionist thief that Salem herself knew could be a highly versatile tool, though it also turned out that she'd be quite the favorite of the grimm mistress. For several months now the two have been… talking, having actual conversations. Normally such acts wouldn't exactly be uncommon between people, but Salem didn't have conversations with anyone, she gave orders and was told reports, she "chatted" with no one… no one except Emerald it seemed.

Salem herself can quite say what started it, around the time she noticed Emerald and Cinder disappearing together more often. yes , around then after having small talks with Emerald herself, Salem felt it within herself that there was just something to the green haired gem that was worth holding a conversation with. Most of their talks weren't too extensive, mostly just small things like how Salem styles her hair in the morning (with magic) and what Salem's favorite grimm is (she doesn't have a favorite since they all happily end lives) and even the collection of jokes Salem's accidentally gathered over the last few thousand years from victims and subordinates alike.

There was just… something about Emerald that drew her in. Salem just felt it in her heart (mind) that there was more to Emerald than met the eye, plus she had quite the potential in illusions it seemed, so what was wrong with getting to know your most effective employee? In-fact, Salem felt a tinge of… sadness, knowing that summer was ending and she would have to send Emerald back there undercover for her plan to proceed.

Then, just as Salem exhaled an exhaustive sigh at the idea of being in this big castle without anyone worth talking to, the meeting room's double door opened.

Salem turned her head with a loom of annoyance on her face, though that look quickly shifted to one of joy when the dark queen laid her eyes upon her soon to be lover.

"Emerald dear, I must say I am pleased to see you. Have you prepared for your journey back to Vale? I hear the weather is simply lovely this time of year." The dark queen said in a warm tone

"Oh, yeah, about that… I won't be going back to Beacon." Emerald said matter-of-factly

"... I-I'm sorry. What was that?" Salem said in genuine confusion

"Oh well you see, today is actually the day I welcome you to your new life as my sex slave. Don't worry, I promise that it'll be only pleasure for you from here on out."

Also, while this happened, Cinder simply stood next to her mistress fully clothed as normal, but with a unusual smile, though it was only unusual due to the fact Cinder only ever wore disappointment, anger, or a smirk on her face, but now… it looked like genuine joy and eagerness.

"... Oh. Hahahahahaha! My goodness Emerald! You actually had me there for a moment! Hahaha!" The grimm queen laughed out as she believed what Emerald had said to be another joke passed between them.

"Ha, I guess I should have known that would be your reaction, only makes sense with how much I've influenced your mind, but I know just what will make this clear. Cinder, give me a blowjob."

Immediately, the go happy looking Cinder walked in front of Emerald and quickly dropped to her knees before her. After several seconds of fumbling with her mistress's short shorts, the half maiden fished Emerald's cock out and immediately began to suck on it.

"C-Cinder! What are you doing!?" Salem said in complete shock as her normal proud and even snobby subordinate was giving a blowjob right in front of her.

"Oh don't worry Salem, you'll understand her eagerness to do this in just a moment. Once you've become addicted to not only the taste of my cum to work for but the _succulent_ taste of my cock on its own. For now, *Emerald snaps her fingers together* Salem. Get. On. Your. Knees."

Suddenly, out of her own control, Salem fell to her knees as she continued to watch Cinder eagerly suck the green haired hypnotist's cock.

"What, what is this? How is this possible!?" Salem roared out in confusion

"My semblance, the power to permanently alter a person's mind, if I'm around them long enough. Back when I met Cinder I could only show her brief illusions and said that was all I could do, making me seem still more than useful and some time later, I claimed her, just like I'll claim you, but like I said, it'll feel like a great thing for the both of us, hell, you'll likely enjoy it even more than me~" Emerald proudly said as she placed one hand on Cinder's bobbing head, unnecessarily helping the eager slut take her cock into her throat

Salem watched helplessly. In all her years of existence she had never felt so powerless… not since the god's took everything from her. Just remembering that this situation nearly perfectly matched that, a great anger was rekindled with the Queen of the Grimm. Her eyes started glowing a far darker shade of red just as pure darkness its seemed began to spread outwards from Salem's kneeling form.

"Stop" Emerald said simply

"You will not harm me in any way, you will never harm me in any way and you will never let harm fall onto me if you can help it, that means you will never order the grimm to attack me and in fact you will order them all to serve me just as they serve you, effectively making me their new queen. I've already planted these thoughts into your mind a good while ago, they've been subconsciously preparing you for this very moment." Emerald continued, smiling as the darkness surrounding Salem's kneeling body immediately started to recede

Salem herself could not believe what was happening, her own body was truly out of her control and even know she felt herself take her dark magic back in despite wanting to unleash it on the smug thief in front of her.

"Now, here is the deal, I've wanted you since I first laid eyes upon you for, despite what you think of yourself, you most certainly have a rocking body, your voice is even more seductive than Cinder when she tries, and after having you tell me how lonely you've been for the last few centuries since Ozpin left you, I can only imagine how many lewd sexy thoughts you've stored away~" Emerald stated as she continued to have Cinder deepthroat her, now leaking pre-cum down her slaves throat.

"Wh-what? I never told you about my past! About Ozpin!" Salem roared out at the mention of her past time with Ozpin. Though just before the mention of her "rocking body" did make the immortal blush slightly.

"Yes you did, well, I guess not you you, complete hypno slut you did. The you that loves to follow any command I give the moment I give it, just like Cinder does now and just like Cinder you currently have to states of being. The first is the state, you are in now, the "true you" state, the state you've been in all your life. I use this two states method because I wasn't sure I could make Cinder properly forget all the times I wanted to fuck her so I simply gave her a new state to live in while her mind filled in the blanks more naturally and simply had her think she had been training for however long we fucked and that's why she was sore and sweaty, but now that I have you, I might just try to combine those states for my little slut here and watch as the proud sexy bitch realizes how much of a slut she is and how much she loves it!" Emerald said with a bit of what sounded like sadism in her voice as she looked down to her heart eyed hypno slave Cinder and just imagined the proud woman's reaction.

Salem merely stared in shock and disbelief as the true meaning of the her situation fell down on her. That was going to be her new life, a thoughtless, empty, obedient sex slave. In a way, it meant Emerald was lying to her, she wouldn't enjoy her new life, hypno slut Salem would.

"...So… that is my fate then? To be… to be a empty headed slave to you like Cinder?" Salem now solemnly asked as she wondered why they were even talking then. She was completely powerless as she was when she dealt with the brother gods. Emerald would simply snap her fingers and Salem's protests would end and she would lose. In a way, it was… fine, at least this way Salem's true self would be free of thinking, free of this world.

"Doesn't have to be." Emerald responded simply as she pulled her cock out from Cinder's lips despite not cumming just yet, though Cinder now moved to lap her tongue at her mistress's sack.

"What?" Salem again asked in genuine confusion.

"Like I said, I've wanted you from the moment I saw you and the stories of what you've had to go through have honestly only made me want you more. Life isn't easy, believe me, I know, but what happened to you, what you've dealt with… I'll be honest, I kinda just wanna make you happy to spit in life's unfair face like I've been, though… that's only if you let me. You are the queen of the grimm, one bad move on my part and I'm ripped into tiny little pieces, so, first your going to give me a blowjob to see what your new far more pleasurable life can be like."

Suddenly, Salem felt control of her body return to herself as she moved her arms around freely though lost for a moment in thought due to still wondering how such control could be taken.

Though in that moment of thought, Salem didn't see Emerald approach her still kneeling form and was somewhat caught off-guard to see the massive 6-inch cock in front of her face.

"I've already subtly influenced your mind to have you enjoy the taste and texture of my cock alone, and when I shoot my load, oh, well lets just say I won't be the only one in bliss.~" Emerald said as she proudly looked down at the kneeling immortal milf

Salem huffed and rolled her eyes at the statement, barely understanding how Emerald could control her body's movements, but feeling far more certain in that the thief could not possibly influence what she tasted or enjoyed. Though once Salem brought her eyes back to the hanging meat in front of her, she felt a tinge of need, a new kind of kindling within her that rather than feeling burning hot, was just simply… warm. Not wanting to show submission however, Salem looked away with a surprisingly adorable pout on her face.

"Listen Salem, I could make you do it if i want. I could order you right now and it would be in the back of your throat in a second, I could make you hold it there till you pass out all while you finger yourself, but I don't want to… mostly, that is what Cinder is for, she is my complete slut and I was hoping you could be something… more. I thought perhaps you'd like something like that to after being alone for so long and this is your chance to choose." Emerald said with the smallest of blush on her face for a few seconds before it disappeared.

While Salem sadly missed the sight of the blush on Emerald's face, her words still managed to get to her. Salem was in fact powerless and perhaps… just maybe, Emerald wasn't going to be quite as cruel to her as these last few lonely thousand years have been.

So, Salem looked at the hard, and saliva covered cock in front of her and began to lean in.

After a few seconds of hesitant movement forwards, Salem's lips were but just an inch from Emerald's cock. The dark queen took a couple careful sniffs and found Emerald's rod smelled like her favorite flowers she hadn't smelled in over a thousand years. Though not wanting to show total submission, Salem recalled to ask one more question.

"So has your rod always smelled of flowers?" Salem asked sarcastically

"Heh, it smell however you want it to smell and it'll taste however you want it to taste and it'll feel exactly as you want it to, like I said, this could be the start of your only pleasure filled life, all you have to do is choose if you you gets to enjoy it or if hypno slut you will."

"Are you sure 'hypno slut' me won't go mad from never getting your 'addictive cum' ever again if I choose myself?"

"I doubt it, she was happy to follow any command I gave her and will be just as happy to sleep while I have fun with you, plus, she never actually got any of my cum, this, right now, will be our first time together Salem, I felt it only right to wait until I gave you a choice which was not what I did with Cinder since the cruel but admittedly sexy woman would have most definitely refused, plus, I didn't want her as anything more than a cumdump. So yes, it'll smell, taste, and feel however you most want it to so that you always feel pleasure from us being together, I promise."

Another blush appeared on Salem's face from emerald's kind and surprisingly caring sounding words.

Not feeling the need to discuss anything further, Salem looked back to the cock in front of her and hesitantly brought one hand to its base and started jacking Emerald off as she used to do for Ozma all that time ago to get things started. Cinder's saliva on the rod gave Salem's hand extra lubrication and helped her already start to bring great pleasure to the green haired hypnotist.

"Oh, mmmmmm, that's not bad Salem, but like I said, I want you to-oooohhhhh!" Emerald suddenly moaned out as she felt the hand leave her in exchange for a pair of lips sucking in her cock.

Part of Salem curse was that she would have perfect memory to reflect upon her actions… but lewdly speaking, this also meant she would never 'fall out of practice' in anyone department. Specifically, giving head.

Emerald turned her head towards the ceiling and closed her eyes as she reveled in Salem's head bobbing up and down n her cock, not as deeply as Cinder had, but slowly and surely working her way their. Emerald had secretly expected Salem to give in rather quickly do to her own loneliness, but the green haired girl certainly didn't expect the queen to be so good at giving sucking cock.

Alternatively, while Salem was thinking back to how Ozma liked getting blowed, she simply could dissuade the fact that Emerald's cock tasted simply amazing! Salem herself couldn't even put her finger on what exactly it tasted like, but what the lady of darkness knew already was more than enough, she knew she wanted to taste more as father along the cock her tongue swirled the greater and greater it tasted.

Neither had noticed, but the pleasure was so incredible for both already that Emerald had absentmindedly moved both her hands to the top of Salem's head, helping the already eager woman suck in more and more cock.

However, one non-cocksucking based thought did cross Emerald's mind and that was Cinder. The hypno slut was simply kneeling behind her looking especially needy but also not having been given permission to masturbate. Feeling bad for not remembering the good girl hypno slut cinder was, Emerald thought of just the way to make it all better.

"Cinder! Crawl over here and finger Salem while you suck on her breasts!"

Immediately, an almost heart warming smile appeared on Cinder's face as she crawled to kneel by Salem's side as she was finally being ordered around again just like she loved to be.

Lost in her own delicious world, Salem caught quite off guard once she felt the hands on her head stop her from going back down to take the rod in deeper.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Cinder needs your dress out of the way to play with your bodacious melons and finger you." Emerald plainly, as if this was already their normal routine.

Salem thought about it for a moment before quite frankly realizing that this wouldn't exactly be the biggest line she'd cross today and so with yet another small blush appearing on the cock-sucking queen's face, Salem moved her hands down along her body and soon after her black dress began to dissipate. Now, Salem's naked hourglass body was on full display. The rest of her body matched her arms and face, being mostly a pale white complexion with randomly dispersed purple veins appearing that did little to take away from her overall beauty.

Following her mistress's command's, Cinder immediately leaned in to place her lips against Salem's nearest double D breast and took the nipple into her mouth and immediately started sucking on it. An action quickly followed by Cinder also grabbing a firm hold of Salem's other melon while Cinder's remaining hand went down south to start fingering the grimm queen.

Said queen had no chance of holding back her moan as she let it out around Emerald's cock, sending pleasurable vibrations up the green haired futa's spine.

Salem also remained motionless for almost half a minute as she reveled in the long since felt feeling of pure carnal pleasure encapsulating her body. However, while such a pleasurable distraction was indeed… pleasurable, Salem was soon reminded of what would bring her even more as the hands on her head abruptly shoved Salem's head downwards along the rod, giving Salem her first taste of a feeling she never even had with Ozma, a cock reaching her throat.

"Don't forget what your on your knees for Salem~ Once you swallow, then we'll fuck~"

"_Fuck?"_ Salem thought herself, she hadn't been fucked in… well, just about as much time as since she last sucked, but still. Cinder's fingers were one thing, they were currently incredible, but they weren't altered in her mind to be incredible, Emerald's cock was.

With the amazing and now truly feeling like an addicting taste in her mouth, Salem threw caution to the wind and decided to embrace the warm lustful fire within herself and started to once again suck Emerald's cock with everything she could and started taking the the rod once again deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Salem was quite eagerly taking Emerald's cock into her throat, an unfamiliar feeling for her as Ozma's was never long enough to reach, but also strangely pleasurable, no doubt a result of Emerald's tampering with her mind, but not something she was against. Also the taste of Cinder's saliva was now mostly washed away down Salem's throat with the taste of Emerald's pre-cum now fully taking its place. Though not even that was the net of the forces acting of Salem's needy body.

Cinder was indeed taking in her own pleasure as she lathered Salem's right breast with her tongue, occasionally stopping to suck the solid and sensitive nipple for a moment before returning to running her tongue all over Salem's breasts that also happened to be growing in their sensitivity, possibly another one of Emerald's manipulations, but yet again, Salem wasn't arguing against it.

Cinder also continued to grope Salem's other breast and just as occasionally stop to pinch the solid nip gently enough to send a great wave of pleasure through the sensitive point.

Needless to say however that cinder's far most hellishly pleasurable distraction to Salem was the expert fingering she was giving. Ozma had certainly fingered Salem every once in a while back when, but only ever to warm her up, and he had never done it with the ferocity and expertise Salem was currently experiencing. Cinder managed three fingers into Salem's under-used pussy while also expertly remembering to play with the woman's clitoris with her thumb or pinky o even both, provided the angle was right. Salem was already incredibly wet, her juices dripping all over Cinder's just as soaked hand with more dripping onto the floor, starting to create a small puddle of pure pleasure.

However, despite all the incredibly pleasurable distractions Cinder was giving the dark queen, Salem only focused on the addiction sensation that was both the feeling and taste of emerald's cock in her mouth and of course down her throat. Salem didn't know what to expect when Emerald said it would not only taste amazing and addicting, but that it would also feel incredible in her mouth. Yet, true to her word, Salem felt her entire body massaged as she deepthroated the meat. Every time she took it into her throat, Salem felt as if she had just been to the greatest spa of her entire life while every time she simply had it on her tongue it sent an almost constant vibration of pleasure down her spine, a small shaking that tickled every sensory cell in her body, it was almost beyond words for Salem though that could largely attribute to the overload her body was being sent through as she hadn't experienced any sense of pleasure near this level in the last few thousand years and yet now, she was already looking forward to it for the rest of her immortal life… perhaps she would even find a way to grant Emerald and Cinder immortality as well.

Though such thoughts were quickly pushed from her already lust focused mind as Emerald finally said what Salem had been hoping for.

"Oh that's it! Get ready Salem! Get read to swallow the only meal you'll be having for the rest of your life!" Emerald roared out as she used her firm grip of Salem's still braided hair to forcefully aid Salem in deepthroating her a couple more times.

And after those last couple heavy thrusts, Emerald exploded into Salem, sending shot after shot of cum straight down the pale woman's throat.

Cinder saw the pulsating bulge in Salem's throat and knew for certain then that her mistress had cum and immediately came herself, squirting her own juices onto the castle floor at the mere thought of her mistress using proper slut's throat, hoping next time it will be her's.

Salem herself, of course, orgasmed as well. Salem in-fact orgasmed harder than she had ever felt before. Her entire body being thrown into almost a state of shock as her entire body visibly vibrated from the intensity of her orgasm as she felt Emerald's cock pulsate in her mouth and throat while sending cum down the latter giving her a creamy sensation flowing down her throat and a perfectly filling feeling in her stomach.

While still cumming, emerald pulled her cock back till just the tip was in Salem's mouth, allowing several more loads of semen to be fired onto Salem's tongue, giving the queen her first full taste of Emerald's addicting jizz…

.

.

.

It tasted heavenly.

* * *

**Author's Final Notes: Well I hope this chapter's ending left a good taste in y'alls mouth, sorry I'm not sorry. I see this piece having one more chapter with Emerald fucking them both proper and the lovely subs even sharing a sloppy cum kiss, but we'll see what happens. And yes, I know other stories need updates, I have like two freaking tests this week so like I said before I felt I'd rather put out this shorter piece instead of rushing a bigger, more important one like "Mothers and daughters" or "SHYBRCT". **

**ANYWAY, like always please tell what you liked or didn't like so I just might be able to adjust my stories from here on out.**


	3. The Win

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Another finale finally finished! Whooo! As some of you might know, I don't update everyone's favorite stories that often. So, clearing up more time will allow me to focus on writing more for the likes of "Mothers and Daughters" and SHYBRCT.**

**ALSO, this is another advertisement for my Discord: ****https:****/ ****/discord. gg****/rFqmWqk**

**ANYWAY, as usual I truly appreciate any comments y'all would like to leave me with and I hope above all else, y'all enjoy~**

* * *

"So, my dear… are you ready?~" Emerald both seductively and rhetorically asked her newest submissive sex slave.

Salem, the formerly proud Queen of the grimm and immortal mistress of darkness nodded her head nervously. The deep purple blush on her face made it clear she was far too meek to respond with words. Exactly how Emerald wanted her to be.

"Good~" the green haired dom said just before licking her lips, eager to fully claim her former superior. Though she suddenly felt the need to ensure her other slut was certain of her role to play, her other slut was such an airhead after all.

"Cinder, you understand your role?"

"Yes Mistress! I'm to play with myself while verbally coaxing slave Salem to cum!"

"And?" Emerald asked knowingly

"And I'm not allowed to cum until she does!" Cinder replied eagerly, as the simple act of even acknowledging her hypnotic mistress's commands got her hot and wet.

The hypnotic mistress nodded to her airhead of a sex slave, satisfied with her orders being understood. That meant that Emerald was now able to focus all her efforts on the pale beauty before her. Emerald now looked back to Salem's nervous face and licked her lips once more for dramatic affect, oh how she loved seeing Salem's naked body shiver in sexually needy fear.

The green haired hypnotist was finally about to claim the grimm queen's pussy as another one of her cum dumpsters. She just couldn't wait to hear her newest slut moan like the whore she was now. The three beautiful women were in Salem's personal bedroom, for that extra layer of defeat. Emerald was naked and kneeling on the bed with Salem laying on her back in front of her new mistress just as nude. Cinder was sitting on a chair next to the bed, naked as well with her hands already teasing her own clitoris and just as teasingly groping her own breasts, per her mistress's command.

Satisfied with everything set, Emerald lined up her thick, 6 inch length with Salem's oh so needy and under-used cunt. As Emerald learned from her newest slut's nervous confessions, Salem hadn't actually had any true sexual relief for thousands of years thanks to her solitude and constant use of individuals who would just as quickly stab her in the back if they thought they could get away with it. She had been forced to satisfy herself with only her fingers, as sex toys were sadly out of her reach and she was not about to shame herself in asking one of her subordinates or even a grimm to attain one for her. She had her limits and that was the one… or at least she used to have limits...

"Alright slut, here I come~" Emerald said, looking straight into Salem's now totally submissive eyes as she thrusted forward, driving her cock deep into Salem's dripping pussy.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Salem cried out in overwhelming bliss as that nearly forgotten feeling of her inner walls being spread lit a fire inside the already needy queen.

Salem immediately wrapped her pale arms and legs around Emerald's body in a desperate attempt to force even more of her mistress's cock into her.

"Th-that's right slut! Revel in the feeling of mistress's cock inside your slutty cunt!" Cinder cried out as she touched herself to the incredibly sexy sight before her.

"Fucking hell! You really do have a tight pussy! I take it that's from not having a cock in you for a few thousand years or so? Well, looks like I'm gonna have quite a bit of work breaking your slutty little cunt in, arent I?~" Emerald almost purred as she continued her heavy and forceful thrust into her newest sex slave

"Ah! A-AAAHHH! Y-Yes Mistress! P-Please take as long as you want to break my slutty pussy in!" Salem cried out in utter euphoria.

"Oh I absolutely intend too.~" Emerald said in a near sadistic tone as she continued to hammer her cock into Salem's tight snatch, getting deeper and deeper with every thrust.

"Thats right y-y-you s-slut! You love the feeling of m-mistress's cock claiming your body and mind. Your her property now aren't y-you!?" Cinder roared out as her own bliss was getting to her as she continued to play with herself as she followed Emerald's command.

"Yes! Mistress in my owner! I'm her sex sl-AAAAHHHHH!" Salem screamed out as she finally came to orgasm around Emerald's thick and still thrusting rod.

Salem took and even firmer hold of Emerald's body as her own went to near orgasmic shock. Her entire ghostly pale body shook in pleasure as she squirted her juices around her mistress's length, though what kept this going for several more minutes was that emerald refused to stop her thrusting. So even as the now submissive grimm queen came around her cock, Emerald just kept on thrusting, even smiling down at her newest slut as said slut had her eyes trying to roll up into her head while her tongue was hanging out of her mouth loosely, the face of a true slut.

However, Salem wasn't the only slut sent into pure orgasmic bliss. Per her mistress's command, Cinder also finally brought herself to release. The just as formerly proud woman squirted her own juices around her three fingers she had deep in her cunt as her other hand played with her clitoris, though no longer teasingly.

Emerald wore a very satisfied smile as she saw the two formerly prideful woman before her cum their brains out like the true sluts they now where. The delicious sight even finally brought the futa mistress to her own orgasm, the first of many to be sure.

"Here I come slut! Your mistress is about to fill up with her cum! Tell me how badly you want it!"

"Oh yes please Mistress! Please cum inside me! Please fill my slutty pussy with you semen!" Salem scream out, quite lewdly in fact.

Not to disappoint her newest slut, Emerald did just as she begged and hilted her entire 6-inch shaft deep within Salem's oh so needy cunt before finally unloading.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" was all that could be heard as the two subs screamed out in ecstasy with Salem being sent to an especially high level of euphoria as she felt her incredible mistress flooded her with warm and filling cum. Though Emerald herself maintained her composure, wanting in part to seem as in control as she truly was while also wanting to enjoy the sight of her subs screaming out in pure bliss as they were sent to unimaginable levels of ecstasy.

After nearly a full minute of letting her balls drain directly into Salem's needy cunt, Emerald finally pulled out of her newest slave.

"Well slave, your pussy is certainly up to standards for me, you should be proud to have saved yourself for all this time for your mistress to finally collect you for your true purpose in life, being a cum dump.~" Emerald said teasingly, but with her control over the dark queen, it was taken literally.

"Th-thank you m-mistress. I'm h-happy to serve my p-purpose.~" Salem responded with, total devotion in her voice, alongside the exhaustion of being well and truly fucked.

"I bet, anyway, Cinder, you where a good girl as well, so why don't you come over here and eat up all my cum flowing out of your fellow slave's cunt?" Emerald rhetorically asked the raven haired woman.

"Oh! Th-thank you Mistress!" Cinder cried out before diving tongue first into Salem cum filled cunt.

As you'd expect, being such an eager sub, Cinder immediately started slurping up every drop of Emerald's cum that she could from her slave sister's pussy. Cinder absolutely craved the taste and feeling of her mistress's jizz, she simply couldn't get enough. The sensation of Emerald's semen in her mouth was enough to get Cinder dripping wet again already, if it were being shot down her throat it'd be enough to make her cum on the spot.

Of course Cinder wasn't the only one enjoying herself. As if a proper fucking from her mistress wasn't enough, now Salem was getting sent to cloud nine on Cinder's very, very active tongue. Despite the fact that cinder was only sending her tongue deep into the grimm queen just to taste her mistress's addictive jizz, that didn't mean that Salem now especially sensitive pussy was any less pleasured by her former subordinates oral assault.

Emerald stood back and watched with a very high level of satisfaction as her two former bosses were going at it as she commanded them to. One moaning out like a true bitch in heat while the other desperately licked all throughout the other's cunt for even the smallest drops of her cum. A sight Emerald would be certain to recreate again and again.

Of course, as beautiful as a sight her subs gave her, Emeralds shaft had made it's way back to full standing. And would you look at that, Cinder's empty and dripping pussy was practically asking to be filled, and Emerald is such a kind mistress after all.~

Without the smallest warning, Emerald firmly gripped Cinder's raised rear and sent all 6 inches of her thick futa length into the pyromancer's needy little cunt.

Naturally, Cinder let out a loud and incredibly needy moan, fitting for such an eager slut, directly into Salem's still sensitive slit. Such vocal based vibrations coming from Cinder's lips and tongue finally sent Salem back over the edge, pushing the grimm queen to orgasm yet again, though this time her orgasmic juices sprayed onto cinder's beautiful face with a good lot of it ending up in her fellow sub's mouth.

Emerald thrusted her hips forward quick and rough, still wanting to get out anger towards her former boss after weeks of being so mistreated. Of course she knew she had all the time in the world for that now, but whats a bit of extra roughness here and there? In fact, just thinking back to some of the cruel things said to her by the half fall maiden, Emerald took a firm grip of the revenetta's long hair and pulled. Such an action pulled Cinder's cum covered face from Salem's nether region just out of tongue's reach, she'd be back soon, but Emerald simply needed to ask her slut a few questions.

"You know what slut? I was just thinking back to the cruel bitch you were to me before I showed you your true purpose in life and I can't help but think if you deserve to be fucked by me. What do you think?" Emerald 'asked' as she kept a firm grip of cinder's hair as she continued to pound into her pussy.

"O-Oh Mistress! I-I'm so sorry for all I ever did to you! P-please keep fucking me! P-Please keep pounding into me and using me as I was meant to be used! I-I-I think I was such a bitch because I hadn't yet found out my p-purpose in life was to be your cum dump! I-I was lost! B-But you helped me find myself Mistress! S-So please! Please keep fucking me!" Cinder cried out in true desperate need.

"Hm, I think your right slut, you were just so lost, here, let me help you some more.~" Emerald said seductively just before she shoved Cinder face back down in between Salem's spread legs.

Happy to still be in her amazing Mistress's good graces, and getting the message even more, Cinder immediately started sending her tongue back into her fellow slaves soaking pussy, now both looking to please her fellow sub as the slut she is while also still diving her tongue in deep in hopes of finding even more of her mistress's cum.

The sight from before was simply spectacular to Emerald, but the sight before her now?

Simply delicious~

Here she was fucking her formerly bitchy as hell boss's pussy while also holding her head down in between her other sexy as hell demon boss's legs that she had just creampied a few minutes ago.

Nice.

There was still one more sight Emerald hand her mind set on seeing before asking Salem to see if she and Cinder could join the immortal beings club. And thanks to the display before her, she was ready to make it happen.

Without any warning, Emerald hilted her pulsating cock fully within Cinder's now spasming pussy. Both had just reached orgasm, it only seemed like quiet ones with Emerald's ability to keep her composure and with Cinder's moans being muffled by Salem's similarly orgasming cunt.

Once Emerald was certain her balls had drained enough into Cinder's cunt, she pulled away before giving her orders.

"Cinder, my slave, go and sit over Salem's mouth so all that filling cum I just pumped you with will flow right into her mouth. And Salem sweety, try to catch as much as you can, but don't swallow any, just let it keep piling up and swirl with your tongue while it does.

Both slaves, as exhausted as they were, were still happy to comply with their mistress's commands.

Cinder positioned her slit over Salem's open mouth and allowed the oh so addictive cum to fill the grimm queens mouth. It was such a struggle for both subs. For Cinder to let so much of her mistress's delicious semen leave her body and go into another's mouth instead of her own. And for Salem it was so absolutely torturous to not swallow any of the large load that filled her mouth. It's delicious and addicting taste and texture on Salem's tongue only made her want to swallow it even more, but being the good sex slave she was now, she resisted.

Finally, Cinder's slit dripped no more of her Mistress's jizz as all she had filled Salem mouth near overflow.

"Good… now kiss. I wanna see you two pass it all back and forth, no swallowing till I say so, and I want to see some sharing when I do. It's alright if some slips out, I just wanna know you two can share."

Once their mistress finished laying out her command, the two subs, now sitting up and next to each other looked at one another and nodded. A silent agreement that at least this once they will share their loving mistress's cum. Quickly there after, their lips met and semen was exchanged via tongue.

Already despite their best efforts, some of their mistress's heavenly jizz slipped passed their lips and ran down their cheeks, but they pressed on as they had been commanded and continued to pass glob after glob of cum back and forth.

While either slave would have been happy to just as quickly swallow the entire load of their hypnotic mistress's cum, they did as ordered and passed the load around. Though they did take quite a bit more pleasure in the back and forth exchange than they expected to. While whenever the majority of Emerald's cum left one of their mouths leaving them so sadly empty, there was always an incredible sensation of relief, a sensation so strong that it more than made up for the moment without it.

"_Perhaps..mmm.. with Mistress's permission...mmmm… we could do this again~" _A thought that passed through both sub's minds.

"Good… very good. Now both of you… swallow.~"

Almost too eagerly, her slaves split the load of their mistress's cum 50/50 as they had been told and started swallowing down their respective halves, gulp after gulp.~

Eventually, both subs had swallowed all the cum they had, the only remaining amount were the droplets that had escaped down their cheeks and the strings of it that connected their lips as they pulled apart, but soon enough even those were swallowed down by the ever eager sex slaves.

Now, Emerald had planned to use her control over the grimm queen to find out if there was a way for herself and Cinder to become immortal as well so that they might keep at it for perhaps ever… but the sights and sounds she just experienced… after another perhaps she'll ask, in the meantime…

"Well sluts? My cock is hard again and now your slutty mouths are empty. You know what that means, don't you two?" Emerald rhetorically asked.

Both subs immediately brought their mouths to their mistress's godly cock and licked it up and down like the eager sluts they are.

"Hmmp, thats it sluts, your serve me. I always wanted a couple pet queens after all.~"

* * *

**Author's Final Notes: BOOOYAH! Another story finally complete! Meaning I can focus even more on my other stories like Mothers and Daughters and SHYBRCT. This one is one of my youngest stories but one I've been meaning to finish up for a good little while. Even now its a little late, but better late than never! Right?!**

**ANYWAY, whats coming out next you ask? Well… anyone else think its been too long since Mothers and Daughters got an update? Me too.**

**Also join my smutty discord for… discord stuff, also to talk and share ideas. I'm always happy to discuss ideas and grow my ego- uh I mean talk with fans! **

**Discord: ****https:****/ ****/discord. gg****/rFqmWqk**


End file.
